bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Introduction
The cold night sky of Hueco Mundo sent a message of fear and gloom into the hearts of those that beheld it. Even the hollows that dwelt there didn't like that sky. In the distance stood the ruin of Las Noches, formerly Sosuke Aizen's base of operations, now home to a new army. At the edge of it's battered dome stood Ulquiorra Cifer, alone and staring at the never-changing moon of Hueco Mundo. "It's been almost one hundred years since the day I 'died' here. Kept intact by my regenerative powers and the reishi filled air here in Hueco Mundo to feed on. Now..I alone will topple Soul Society, and establish Hollow rule in all dimensions." he thought to himself. Two more Arrancar joined him on the roof. "You know the mission." Ulquiorra began, "Find Muramasa's seal in the Human world then we will advance to Soul Society." A lone Garganta opened in the sky, and the three walked through. ---- Ryan sat at his desk in Rider City's local high school. His history teacher was mumbling about Japanese history, while Ryan himself scribbled on a piece of paper, "I can't believe it's been a year since that day." he thought. Ryan had become a shinigami after a tragic accident about a year prior. He has been living a double life since then; killing the beings called Hollows in his spare time, and doing his school work in others. The bell rung, and Ryan scampered out of class and towards his locker. After gathering his things for home, he left and began the long walk to his house. Outside the school he met up with his friends. Austin was a boy who was also involved in the accident that Ryan was in to gain shinigami powers. Summer was also a shinigami-human, and the two had known each other since they were infants. And then there was Matthew, Ryan's brother. The two were close, best friends even. Matthew was also a Shinigami-human mix. The group walked down the city streets, talking about school and laughing at teachers; occasionally stopping at store windows to look in, and enjoying the company of one another. A scream pierced the laughter. Across the road, a group of bat-like Hollows were chasing two Pluses down the street. The pluses were kids around the age of five and their chain of fate was quickly eroding. Ryan, Summer, and Matthew transformed into Shinigami and Austin took off behind them. Summer bisected the first Hollow, causing it to dissolve. Matthew decapitated both the second and third Hollow with ease. Each let out a shriek as they died. Ryan impaled the next one through it's mask, instantly killing it. Austin was busy fist fighting with the last hollow, occasionally slapping it across it's mask. Finally, he backed up and snapped his fingers. The hand prints left behind from his slaps instantly exploded, blowing the hollow to pieces. The group walked over to the Pluses and bent down. Ryan and Matthew gently tapped the hilt of their swords to the pluses heads, creating a Soul Burial, and the souls floated up into the great beyond.